


《他是星灵族》95

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》95

95  
那晚的家庭聚餐依然在风平浪静中结束。  
东海知道，只要他点一下头，赫宰便会为他义无反顾地踏出那一步。  
但他没有。

最起码现在这个多事之秋，东海认为，赫宰父母的注意力都应该放在素拉姐身上。  
此刻，他不奢求其它，光是与赫宰一起在卧室安装羽毛灯，两人于推搡之间欢笑，就已是天大的足够。

吊灯装好后，东海忙跑到卧室门口按开开关，见包裹着灯罩的羽毛之间光芒剔透，便在肯定自己的品味同时夸赞道：“你看它，像不像毛茸茸的水晶。”  
赫宰心想，这小笨蛋，方才装灯那会儿怕他笨手笨脚会坏事，因此百分之八十的活儿都是自己干的，就吐槽：“我倒觉得像个发光的鸡窝。”  
“切，你总这样。”东海也不生气，反还搂住赫宰，脑袋枕着对方肩膀蹭来蹭去，“以前你还拿姐姐的B超片子开玩笑说是小怪物呢，最后不也给宝宝买了超贵的婴儿车。”  
赫宰憋不住笑意，但兀自强装着：“人家上面的集团赞助了我们俱乐部，我买个旗下的婴儿车不是理所应当吗？”  
“嘿嘿。”东海垫脚亲吻赫宰的脸庞，“心口不一。”  
“那得看是对谁了。”赫宰回吻之际，言辞间不免生出些落寞，“你这几天看新闻了么？”  
东海思索片刻，恍然明白过来：“是说世界杯小组赛的事吧。”  
“嗯，还有三个月。所以从下周起，就要开始封闭式训练了。”  
“在国内吗，还是？”东海心中祈祷，不想与赫宰之间再有时差。  
“国内。”赫宰捧着对方的脸，温柔抚摸，“所以我有时间就联系你，你要也忙的话，我们哪怕不打电话，发信息也成。”  
东海乖顺地点点头，相熟多年，又怎会在正事上做不到理解，便还为赫宰打气几句。  
说着说着，小朋友的语气逐渐变了味儿：“我看网上还调侃，说等你们正式比赛后，那边的主办发不仅好吃好喝招待你们，还会定期给球员发放安全套呢。”  
其实临别之际，不用东海暗示，赫宰亦心猿意马，就趁着话题，逗弄道：“我平常不都射进你肚子里，用得着那么多套子吗？”与此同时，撑开东海的外裤边沿，手掌包裹住内裤下的屁股揉了揉，“还是你要我带回来几个，给你留作纪念？”  
“不要。”东海色情地撒娇，“我要给你怀宝宝，你在家里有了孩子，以后就不敢出去花天酒地了。”  
听这笨蛋编排得煞有其事，赫宰的无奈与兴奋参半，又想起什么来，便说：“上回送姐姐婴儿车的时候，她还给了我回礼，结果我一忙就忘了。”  
“什么回礼？”  
“看了就知道。”赫宰走进不远处的衣帽间，片刻后挑出个包装在防尘袋里的物件。  
东海仔细一看，发觉是之前素拉姐婚纱Plan B配套的头纱。赫宰此刻拿它出来，目的昭然若揭。  
思及此，东海脸蛋通红：“你这是不尊重姐姐。”  
“怎么，就她能生孩子，我的海海还不能给我怀宝宝了？”赫宰打开防尘袋，取下衣架上的长长头纱，轻轻固定在床上坐着的东海头顶，并为他调试着适合的佩戴方式，“看着我。”  
说完，东海的大眼睛抬起，纵是白色的纱质料子也挡不住他眸子里动人的波光。特别是当看向心爱的恋人时，虽还不习惯于头纱的桎梏，但羞赧中藏满了将自己完全托付出去的真挚，并小声问：“好不好看？”  
赫宰在短暂的怔愣后给予对方漫长的拥吻，一点点将东海压上床，在他耳边喘息着吞口水：“好看，真好看。”  
世间普通的言语哪里够形容东海的好，赫宰想不出还有什么直面的夸奖，便抱着床上的东海复又坐起身，直勾勾地打量，不想错过一秒眼前的致景：“你让我确切地感受到，我是真的命好。”  
东海听后，绯红的脸上带了笑意，不过嘴中埋怨：“姐姐给你头纱是为了留作纪念，不是叫你胡来的。”  
“都‘死到临头’了还跟我矜持。”赫宰解开对方上衣的纽扣，手指钻进去，温柔又色情地爱抚，“你身子好滑啊。”说着，嘴巴凑上去，舌头包裹住东海打颤的乳首舔舐，并含糊地笑道，“这里要是流出奶，就能喂给我们的宝宝了。”  
“讨厌。”东海连推拒都像撒娇，身体更是配合，还乖乖将身下的裤子脱到脚底，踹下床去，“我们不是刚刚结婚么，这种行为是违法的。”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，顺便脱掉自己的衣物，将东海抱坐在腿上，面对面，骨节分明的手指撩开对方头顶的白纱：“那就当我是坏人，想在婚礼上操你。”  
东海垂下眼帘，羞怯地笑：“你是不是喝多了…”  
“嗯，喝多了。”赫宰扣着小孩儿毛茸茸的脑袋，双唇相贴，不亲吻，只是暧昧地厮磨，间或幻想道，“就在我们的婚礼上，我喝多了，拉你去洗手间，不管来了多少客人，我只想把你压在洗手台上…”  
说着，身下勃起的性器磨蹭着东海的股缝，在已湿软的穴口试探，同时继续着意淫：“然后全部插进去，看你后面被我的完全撑开。”  
旋即，赫宰挺身，龟头前端缓缓地没入对方紧致的禁地，一点点向上推。  
嘴上，他也不饶过东海：“宝贝儿被插疼了，跟我哭着撒娇…”  
同一时间，目之所及，骑着他分身的漂亮宝贝儿，果不其然在男人挺进的时候落下自然而然的泪水，口中呜咽：“别说了，你又欺负我…”  
“嗯，然后呢，宝贝儿边哭边挨大鸡鸡操，没多久自己也硬得不行了。”  
赫宰坏笑着攥住东海身下的帐篷，上下撸动：“我漂亮的老婆虽然人前是天使一样的小美女，背地里却是个撅着屁股喜欢被操的荡妇，就连在婚礼上都缠着我要。”  
说话时，赫宰的抽插亦没有一刻停止，粗壮的性器向上猛顶，并死死扣住东海的腰肢，不让他能有半分的逃离。  
东海眼前的头纱晃动，心脏也随之怦怦乱跳，口中的呜咽逐渐变调，开始猫咪似的叫床：“那是因为…太喜欢你了…”  
赫宰听后决定放慢速度摆腰，鼓励般的用顶端磨蹭对方体内的G点：“小荡妇最喜欢被老公射的满肚子精液，是不是？”  
“…是…最喜欢被老公…”白纱接住了东海被顶弄之际溅下来的泪水，更添清纯中的色情，嘴里也学着赫宰的荤话，意识模糊地喘息，“要老公射我肚子里…”  
“射进去，你过会儿就得夹着腿去参加婚礼。”赫宰也到了情欲的极限，便掰开东海的双腿，看他上半身虽一副待嫁新娘的圣洁模样，下身却早已是乱七八糟的淫液四溢，并任由男人扳折他的肉体。只贪图享受快感，天使的表皮下也藏不住偷腥小猫伸出的肉爪。  
“嗯嗯…老公射进来，海海会乖乖夹好腿。”东海已不剩多少清醒的意识，只夹紧体内进出的肉棒，并扬起头，不住地喘气，“好舒服，再操深点…”  
赫宰有些失控，就将在上位摇摆屁股的东海倏地压到身下，头上的白纱不堪重力，散落在两人身上。但此刻的他已顾不得这些，只一心全然占有他心爱的肉体。  
东海口中胡乱叫床，赫宰亦热汗不止，汗水尽数滴在东海脸上，并与对方继续着荤话：“一会儿海海穿上裤子，会不会流得满腿精液…”  
光是想象那样的画面，东海打着颤的蜜色臀瓣夹不住股缝间的精液，便任由其肆意淌下，滑过他肌肉紧实的大腿…  
思及此，赫宰的性器几欲失禁，就在东海要射的时候不加克制地几轮深插，两人近乎在同一时刻爆发。

末了，是片刻粗喘间的安静，东海仅存的意识支撑着他将姐姐的头纱放回干净的床头柜，而后又被赫宰搂在床上压着湿吻，便鼓起嘴，撒娇似的埋怨：“你真不知道珍惜姐姐的东西。”  
“她既然送给了我，那就是我的东西。”赫宰一向不跟亲姐姐客气，还逗东海，“再者说，我看你也挺享受的呀，嗯？”掐住东海湿乎乎的屁股，“你到我姐那儿就是乖宝贝儿，怎么跟我在一起就成了发情期的小猫？”  
东海将脸贴在赫宰的颈窝磨蹭，任对方调侃也不回击，过了片刻才开口：“说起来，姐姐的预产期在三月中旬，你是不是没办法赶回来了？”  
“嗯，估计是顾不上两头跑。”赫宰叹了口气，“所以我姐那边还得麻烦你操心了。”  
东海点头：“正好到了三月，我的工作安排也没现在这么满了。”  
“那…”赫宰欲言又止，他最担心的事其实有二，“你还会参加…那种综艺吗？”  
“不用担心。”反成了东海安慰紧张的赫宰，“昌洙说，公司上面的大经济人觉得我不适合那种综艺，所以今后一段时间会多安排我参加打歌节目。在第二张专辑制作之前，我也会跑跑商演。”  
“那就好。”赫宰想了想，再添一句嘱托，“不要总饿着自己，你那么好看，就算胖一点，大家也会喜欢你。”  
“什么大家，只有你。”东海背过身去，要赫宰从后面搂着他，话语间带了些困倦，“我明天还要早起，你…”  
“嗯？”  
东海笑得害羞：“你给我讲故事，哄我睡觉好不好。”  
赫宰知晓东海这段时间的精神压力大，总在最疲倦之际困于失眠，有时候还非要听着他絮叨才能乖乖阖眼，便慢悠悠道：“好，那就继续讲《海的女儿》。”  
“不要不要。”东海吞着字含糊撒娇，“我不听悲剧。”  
“不是悲剧，是迪士尼那版的动画。”赫宰的叙说无比温柔，“…后来，小美人鱼爱丽儿勇敢冲破命运的魔咒，拥有了和人类一样的双腿，并奔跑到她心爱的王子身旁。最终，两个相爱的人打败世俗，永远、永远在一起。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海听着听着，快要在幸福的童话中睡着，“爱丽儿能做到，我也能做到。”  
“不过我可不是童话里坐享其成的坏王子，你的痛苦，我没办法装作听不到。”赫宰将怀中人搂得更紧了些，“所以我要为我的小美人鱼修筑一座只属于我们的城堡，哪怕会花上很长的时间。”  
背向赫宰的东海忽然睁大眼睛，并回过身，主动吻上恋人的嘴唇。  
松开时，东海字句认真：“我会等你。”  
无论是眼下的比赛，还是漫长的人生，我会等你。

就在两人之间的气氛到达浪漫的顶峰，悬在头顶的羽毛灯却猛地摇晃几下，倏忽之际就砸了下来，还正摔在床铺中央。  
好在赫宰眼疾手快，护着东海滚到床下。  
王子变骑士，除了短暂的惊吓，二人不仅毫发未伤，还在反应过来后相对着笑出声来。  
赫宰：“我就说了，这东西中看不中用。”  
东海：“是你没装对，怪你，不怪灯。”  
小情侣的互相埋怨环节结束后，赫宰又想歪了：“要么就是刚才咱们的动静太大，把这发光的鸡窝吓坏了。”  
“…讨厌。”  
“不过说来奇怪。”赫宰坏笑，“我日的是你，又没日灯。”  
东海脸一红，难言的兴奋爬上心头，便干脆不顾明天还要早起，发出暧昧的邀请：“那你再试一次，要是灯又掉下来了…”  
“那就怪我。”赫宰打断之际，比飞下床的羽毛速度更快的是他的拥抱，“不过我的质量可比这灯好多了，等会儿你就知道。”

不想早起李东海，苦于夜短李赫宰。  
这便是恋人们的缘分奇妙。


End file.
